With the continuous development of electronic techniques, the touch screen has found more and more use in electronic devices such as a cellular phone, Pad, an electronic paper, an automatic transaction machine, and the like. Different from the traditional push-button or keyboard input, touch screen input utilizes direct contact of a tool or a finger with the touch screen to achieve the objective of information input. Especially with the development of capacitive touch screen, the application of hand touch input becomes wider and wider. Therefore, how to extend the life of the touch screen has attracted wider attention.
A common method for extending the life of the touch screen is to coat an insulation coating on the surface of the touch screen which prevents the finger from directly contacting the screen body that generates electronic signal, thereby extending the life of the touch screen. A commonly used insulation coating is a group of UV cured transparent varnishes. Current UV cured varnishes utilize polymerizable monomers which are methacrylates comprising no fluorine and silicon. The coating thus obtained does not have optimal performance such as in hardness, stain resistance, water resistance or the like. In order to overcome the deficiency of the existing UV cured varnishes in performance of the coating formed therefrom, the embodiments of the invention provide an improved cured varnish, and a process for preparing the same.